沉睡的獅子 真降臨
簡介 __TOC__ * 難度: 9★ * 參考: 官方公告 * 開放時間: 6/21/18 戰鬥資訊 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用極限技3次以上 |mission-3 = 召喚幻獸 |mission-4 = 使用極限技終結 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = 信賴度莫古利 |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 沉睡的獅子 |drop = }} Boss 能力 * Drifting off...: Increase ATK/SPR (200%) for 2 turns to caster * ' It's dozing off...': Increase DEF/MAG (200%) for 2 turns to caster * It's in a deep sleep: Increase ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR (200%) for 2 turns to caster * Awoken: No effect * It yawned...: Restore 3,000,000 HP to caster * Meteor1: Magic damage (2.93x) to all enemies * Meteor2: Magic damage (2.14x) to all enemies * Thunderous Meteor: Magic damage (7x) to all enemies * Heavenly Collapse: Magic damage (15x) to all enemies * Heave: Instant KO (100%) to one enemy * Drowsy Phage: Inflict sleep (100%) on all enemies * Bacteriophage: Inflict all status ailments (100%) on all enemies * Rake: Physical damage (3.5x) to one enemy * Inescapable Horn: Physical damage (4.5x) to one enemy * Lion's Rough Claw: Physical damage (2.5x) to one enemy. Decrease DEF/SPR (50%) for 3 turns to one enemy. * Violent Scratch: Physical damage (2x) to all enemies * Awakening Anger: Physical damage (6x) to all enemies Attack pattern Pre-emptive attack * Meteor2 * Drifting off... * Ends turn Threshold Attacks * 80% HP ** Awoken ** Heavenly Collapse ** ' It's dozing off...' ** Ends turn * 50% HP ** Awoken ** Drowsy Phage ** Heavenly Collapse ** Drifting off... ** Ends turn * 20% HP ** Awoken ** Bacteriophage ** Heavenly Collapse ** It’s dozing off... ** Ends turn Other attacks * If Intangir casts Drifting off... or It’s dozing off..., and if you don't damage it or use any LB on the next turn, ** Uses It's in a deep sleep ** Ends turn * If Intangir used Drifting off... on the turn before, it retaliates with the following skills: * If Intangir used It’s dozing off... on the turn before, it retaliates with the following skills: * If Intangir uses It's in a deep sleep and you didn't attack it, it uses the following attacks on its next turn: ** Awoken ** 2x Awakening Anger ** It yawned... ** Ends turn Tips * 參考討論 * Intangir's physical attacks have some form of accuracy, so evade tanks will not work. * A "safe" rotation for the fight would be as follows, which allows you a turn to recuperate from the damage: * Wilhelm or most any counter tank is viable so long as they only have Counter or similar normal attack counters. Intangir will retaliate against counters that are ability based (e.g. Holy, Holy Retaliation). * For its Hide ability, Concealing Cloth on a healer that can AoE raise or a unit with a form of Dualcast paired with Raise in congruence with at least two chainers will allow for a rotation of hiding and doing damage, then raising while Intangir sleeps. Videos Youtube Category:真降臨之間